<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Custody by Babystiles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193922">Custody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles'>Babystiles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Custody Battle, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles fight for custody for their daughter Lydia. Just some cute family fluff really</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Custody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta read</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles tapped his foot against the wood of the kitchen floor as his nerves took over his brain, melting away any thought of calming down or slowing his racing heart. The sun was barely peeking up beyond the mountains and he knew if he didn't start shoveling the driveway now then it'd be a pain in the ass to do it when he has three pancake craving children following his every move. But he couldn't bring himself to move from the kitchen chair, his elbows planted on the oak table and his knee still bouncing, foot tapping away. The house had an icy nip to it, the fire wouldn't be started until breakfast was done and he was just fine letting goosebumps take over his arms as he stared at a little stain on the polished table. </p><p>"I can hear you thinking from upstairs" a deep, gravely voice made his entire body flinch, two strong, reassuring hands smoothing over his shoulders and down his chest until arms were wrapping around his chest and a stubbled chin was resting in the crook of his neck. Stiles sighed, his foot finally settling against the floor as he leaned back into the mans warm chest.</p><p>"I can't stop thinking about her" stiles admitted, running his hand along Derek's arm as the man kissed softly at his cold neck. </p><p>"I know. If I'm being honest; I can't either" he confessed, pulling away with a soft drag of his hand against stiles' cheek before he was walking towards the counter. Stiles turned in his chair to watch Derek yawn as he scooped freshly ground coffee beans into the filter, pouring cold water to the max line then letting it brew as he leaned against the counter. Stiles could see how he mindlessly threw on a sweater that had been lying on top of the laundry basket, the soft cotton helping him look that much smaller as he rubbed sleep from his eyes and waited for the coffee to stop brewing. Stiles got up from his chair and walked towards Derek, wrapping his arms around the mans torso and resting his head against his firm chest, breathing in the scent of pine needles and warm, rose candles. </p><p>"I can't help but think that we're going to get some homophobic, prejudice judge that's going to take one look at the two gay dads and side with the crazy bitch mom that left her daughter the same day as giving birth to her" Stiles' hands were fisting Derek's sweater. Derek sighed, running his fingers softly through stiles' ruffled bed head. </p><p>"Stiles, the judge is going to want to give our baby the best life possible and for the last twelve years, we have provided that for her. We paid all of Meghans hospital bills when she disappeared and we raised our little girl without her. That's what the judge is going to see. They're going to see that her pop is a well liked police officer and her daddy is the best stay at home writer who loves his kids more than life itself. Stiles, you are the best dad a twelve year old little girl could ask for, you have nothing to worry about" Derek's voice was smooth, albeit a little rough from sleep, but confident in all the ways Stiles needed it to be. The man relaxed against his husbands chest with an exaggerated sigh leaving his lips. He watched the snow fall outside for a second before the coffee machine was beeping and Derek was reaching for a mug with Stiles still wrapped around him. </p><p>"You want some?" Derek asked. Stiles looked up as though Derek just asked him to perform open heart surgery on a puppy. </p><p>"My love, we've been dating for twelve years and married for ten, when have I ever said no to coffee? When have you seen me go a morning without coffee?" Stiles pretended to be offended but his scent was giving away how content he felt in the moment. Derek gave Stiles his best 'you dare me to answer that question?' face as he blindly reached for another mug. </p><p>"A week during summer of 2020 when you had a stomach virus and we're on a strict diet of water, sprite and orange slices" Derek challenged. Stiles narrowed his eyes, although his arms were still wrapped tightly around Derek's middle. </p><p>"Touché Mr Stilinski-Hale, you've outsmarted me this time but I will be back with a razor sharp comeback and a sweet little thing called vengeance" stiles dramatically spun on his heels, grabbed the mug Derek poured for him and walked to the table. Derek chuckled, turning to his coffee, which he sweetened with a few too many spoonfuls of sugar and a generous amount of cinnamon flavored creamer. </p><p>"Daddy! Papa! I can't find Mr King!" A squeaky little voice screamed from upstairs. Stiles chuckled when he heard a clumsy rumble of hard footsteps stampeding down the stairs and a few moments later a curly haired little boy was standing in front of stiles with wide, narrowed eyes and a stone cold expression. </p><p>"Well good morning, my little prince" Stiles greeted softly, setting his mug down in favor of picking Isaac up and settling the five year old boy on his lap. Isaac huffed, warding off the flutter he felt at the nickname. </p><p>"Now is not da time for cuddles, daddy, I'm in a cris-mas" Isaac pouted, staring up at Stiles with determined chocolate brown eyes. </p><p>"Oh yes, yes, the aforementioned crisis" stiles subtly corrected. </p><p>"I think I saw Mr King in the laundry room, where I'm almost positive you left it when you were playing hide n' seek yesterday" Derek said, sipping his coffee  with a little smile as he watched Isaac jump off of stiles' lap with a gasp. Derek chuckled, moving to join Stiles at the table as Isaac came strolling back into the kitchen with a goofy little smile,  a stuffed wolf, and a blue pacifier between his lips. He clambered back onto Stiles' lap and wrapped his skinny around around the mans stomach, nestling his face against his chest as his pacifier bobbed between his lips. </p><p>"Did you sleep well, baby?" Stiles asked, running his fingers slowly through Isaacs bed ruffled curls. The five year old nodded slowly, his eyes fluttering once Stiles' fingers started working gently through his tangled curls. </p><p>"You want pancakes or eggs for breakfast?" Stiles asked. Isaac peeked an eyes open in thought, his pacifier pausing as he debated silently. </p><p>"Pantates, p'ease" he slurred around his binkie. Stiles smiled, wondering how such a precious little human could exist on such a mediocre planet. The man snapped his fingers at Derek then pointed to the stove without looking up from Isaacs pure puppy eyes. </p><p>"You heard the prince, he wants pancakes" stiles snapped his fingers again. Derek furrowed his eyebrows, grabbing the paper towels his used to wipe up some spilled coffee, wadding it up and throwing it at he back of stiles' head. Seconds after the exaggerate gasp from Stiles, a tiny head with a mop of curls poked out from over his right shoulder with angry furrowed eyebrows and fiery brown orbs. </p><p>"Papa! You tan't throw t'ings at my daddy" Isaac bellowed from over his pacifier, the only thing registering in Derek's mind being how absolutely adorable the little boy looks when he's trying, and failing miserably, to look intimidating. The man muttered an insincere apology as he sulked to the stove, flipping off a smug looking Stiles when Isaac buried himself in the mans chest again. </p><p>"Daddy! Daddy! Papa! Papa!" A voice screamed out as a bundle of blankets waddled hurriedly into the kitchen. Derek and stiles tried their best not to look amused as a tiny head of brown, disheveled curls and tiny tan face poked out of the blanket. The little boy sported a wide eyed expression and a gaping mouth, staring between the two men and waiting for one of them to ask what was wrong. Stiles and Derek knew that he was waiting for them to ask , so they stared at him until he was raising his eyebrows expectantly and flailing his arms in a very stiles-like manner from beneath the blanket. </p><p>"Scotty, would you like some pancakes?" Derek asked, smirking at the bewildered expression his son face him. Scott dropped his blankets and ran up to Derek, staring up at him with a shocked expression and his hands gripping the mans sweater tightly. </p><p>"Papa! Now is not the time for pancakes! Do you know what today is?" Scott asked, pushing and pulling against Derek's sweater urgently. </p><p>"What's today, Scotty?" Derek indulged, gripping Scott under his arms and hoisting him up onto his hip. </p><p>"Papa!" scott placed his hands on either side of Derek's cheeks, the stubble tickling his little palms. "Kira is coming over today!" Derek tapped his chin with a thoughtful expression. </p><p>"I don't remember a Mira. Babe, do we know a Mira?" Derek asked, watching Stiles do his best to suppress a laugh at Scott baffled and frustrated face when Derek purposely got the name wrong. </p><p>"I don't know anyone by that name" Stiles shook his head. </p><p>"What?!" Scott exclaimed, flailing his arms around and almost smacking Derek in the face in his distress. "It's Kira, and she's only the prettiest girl in all of the second grade. Have a little respect here, please" the eight year old wiggled to get down, grumbling under his breath as he stomped out of the kitchen. </p><p>"Hey pouty boy! Come get your blankets" stiles shouted. Scott came running back into the kitchen with a scowl, gathering his blankets and stomping out again, mumbling something about soft hair and pretty eyes. </p><p>"Our eight year old son has a date" Derek pointed out as he flipped a Mickey Mouse shaped pancake. </p><p>"Um, he has a play arrangement and if you call it a date again you'll be in the same position as Mickey" stiles warned, wagging his finger at his husband. Derek chuckled, miming zipping his lips and throwing the key away. </p><p>When the pancakes were done Isaac had gotten all the cuddles he needed from his daddy in order to sit in his booster seat on his own chair. Scott came back down with a bashful smile and accepted dramatic apologies from his fathers with two sloppy kisses to each of their cheeks. Lydia joined them minutes later in Hello Kitty pajamas and a pink blanket wrapped around her shoulders, her tangled, strawberry blonde hair resting falling down to her mid back. </p><p>"Good morning princess" Stiles greeted as he watched the little girl climb onto Dereks lap. </p><p>"Morning daddy" she mumbled sleepily as she cuddled into dereks chest. Derek looked down at his daughter and kissed her forehead, wrapping his arms around her and thinking about how she was almost growing out of fitting comfortable on his lap. Twelve or fifty, she would always be there little princess, but soon she won't want to cuddle and that makes him hold her closer. </p><p>"You wan some pantates, 'wyd?" Isaac asked with a tilt of his head, holding out his fork for Lydia. The girl smiled, scooting to sit on dereks knee so she could lean over and bit the little bit of pancake off of Isaacs fork. </p><p>"Thanks Issy" Lydia said with a smile.</p><p>"Daddy" Scott looked up with a curious expression, his head tilting to the side like a confused puppy. </p><p>"Yes, Scotty?" Stiles chuckled, reaching across the table so he could brush Scott's brown curls away from his forehead, watching them fall back into place when he pulled away. </p><p>"Lydia said her mommy wants to take her away from us. Does Lydia have to move out? Is she still going to be our sister?" Stiles' stomach sank, his eyes immediately flicking to Derek; who looked equally as panicked as he. Lydia's head tilted down, Isaacs head popping up with sad confusion contorting his features. Stiles said, running a hand through his messy hair. </p><p>"Lydia will always be a part of our family, Scotty" stiles said firmly, silently trying to convince himself of the same thing. He wanted it to be true. He wanted to think that Lydia would stay theirs. </p><p>"Lydia's mommy wants her not to be ours, but we love Lydia and she's ours and we're hers no matter what" Derek said reassuringly, placing his hand on Stiles' and squeezing. </p><p>"Papas right, we belong right here with each other no matter what anyone says" Stiles nodded, he turned to the girl with the reddish blonde hair and gave her a warm smile, running his fingers through her messy hair. "We love you peanut, and we're not letting you go without a fight" stiles reassured. </p><p>"I don't want to go with her. I want to be here with you and papa" Lydia said in a fragile tone, her eyes rimming with tears. Derek held her tighter, pushing her face into his chest when she started crying. Isaac had abandoned his fork on his plate and was looking at his sister with sad, confused eyes. </p><p>"Why you cry, Wyds? No be sad!" Isaac worriedly jumped out of his chair and latched himself onto Lydia's back, kissing her head repeatedly. Lydia giggled, pulling her head out of Derek's chest so she could kiss Isaacs cheek in return. </p><p>"I'm okay Issy, thank you" Lydia smiled, reassuringly patting Isaacs mop of curls. Isaac seemed to have been sold, so he jumped down and climbed onto Stiles' lap.</p><p>"Don't worry Lyds, daddy and I are fighting extra hard for you" Derek assured, kissing the little girls head.</p><p>———</p><p>Stiles' knees would not stop shaking. It was bouncing up and down and his foot was tapping against the wood floor of the courthouse and it was driving him crazy but he couldn't stop. Derek was no better. He was sitting beside Stiles, chewing on his nails until he was down to the nubs. </p><p>"Mr and Mr Stilinski-Hale" the pair jumped up at the familiar voice, their heads turning to the short, black haired woman that stood before them. Natalia smiled softly at them and gestures towards the large double doors at the end of the hall. "They're ready for you" she said. Derek laced his fingers with Stiles' and squeezed tight until he felt like he could breath enough to follow their lawyer down the hall. "Don't worry you two, I have a good feeling about this" she whispered to them before guiding them into the large room. The family court judge was sitting at the bench with a blank expression on her face; her greeting hair slicked back in a tight bun that wrapped pristinely at the middle of her head, her slim shoulders outlined by the black robe she was wearing, her slightly wrinkled face relaxed in an unemotional expression. Stiles' eyes immediately flicked over towards the woman sitting on the right side of the room with her lawyer beside her, dressed in a short pencil skirt and white button up, her hair tied in a slightly messy bun. Natalia led them over to the table on the left side of the room, their hands not leaving each other's as they sat down. </p><p>This was it. They had outlined what they had wanted, clearly stating they were aiming for full custody, and the woman had stated her own demands. They spoke individually to consulting attorneys on how they would like to raise Lydia, what ideals would be implemented, curfew, punishment, schooling, extracurricular activities, religion, and various other related things. But those were just questions. </p><p>"Everyone please take your seats and we will begin. My name is Judge Marshall, I am very educated with your case and this shouldn't take long at all" the judge said, a demanding finality to her tone. Stiles gulped, squeezing Derek's hand for reassurance. </p><p>"In the case of Meghan Martin Vs. the Stilinski-Hales, I have familiarized myself with this case and I have come to a decision through several consultations with trusted social workers and advisors and..." the judge looked up, analyzing Derek and stiles over her glasses then flicking over to Meghan. "I am splitting custody 80/20 in which Lydia Martin will reside in the Stilinski-Hale home and have visitation with Meghan Martin every other weekend" the judge said. Stiles' breath left him in one huge exhale of relief, his eyes filling with tears as he turned to Derek with a wide smile. Derek looked just as much relieve as he pulled Stiles close, pressing their foreheads together. </p><p>"What? I'm sorry, Judge Marshall, but that does not seem like a fair agreement" Meghan's attorney said as the mentioned woman was staring at the couple with a locked jaw. </p><p>"Miss Martin seems like a stellar parent on paper, Miss Jameson, but the review of her visitations and the the home visits that were listed in the initial appearance, I would not feel comfortable giving Miss Martin more than I have. Unless you want to continue arguing, we are adjourned" the judge slammed the gavel down and Stiles jumped to wrap his arms around Derek's shoulders. </p><p>"I call this a massive win" he mumbled into the mans neck. Derek chuckled, tears sliding down his cheeks. </p><p>"We get to keep our baby" Derek whispered happily, sighing against Stiles' hair.</p><p>"I love you so much" Stiles whispered, sniffling away into Derek's neck. </p><p>"I love you too" Derek was elated, hugging stiles so tight just to keep himself from floating away with the bubble of happiness in his stomach.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>